Process control systems are widely used, for example, in factories and/or plants in which products are manufactured or processes are controlled (e.g., chemical manufacturing, power plant control, etc.). Most modern process control systems include smart field devices and other process control components that are communicatively coupled to each other and/or to one or more controllers, Ethernet switches, and/or other electronic devices.
Electronic devices include electronic components or circuitry (e.g., an electronic circuit board) disposed within a housing or enclosure. During operation, the electronic components can generate significant amounts of heat, which may cause the electronic components to overheat and become damaged or otherwise impaired. To prevent overheating of the electronic devices, the heat generated by electronic components should be properly dissipated via the enclosure. Proper heat dissipation can improve reliability and prevent premature damage and failure of the electronic devices and/or components.